


Human (If Only For a Little While)

by InkPunk



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual sexy time, Frerard, Heartbreak, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Peterick, Ryden, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkPunk/pseuds/InkPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank knows better than anyone that the vampire life is not what it appears to be. You live by the book or else it's game over. Rules and restrictions are meant to be broken though, especially when he meets the young and rebellious Gerard Way. Frank however, is not the only creature who wants Gerard's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi! Here is a creation from my strange mind. I'm not sure of anything, but I certainly do hope you enjoy and stay for the ride! I thank everyone who pushed me to do this because I'd have never sat down and at least try to create it without them.

Frank woke up with a craving for something that _wasn’t_ blood for a change. He sat in bed for at least an hour before he realized that what he wanted was a cup of coffee. He knew that he couldn’t even technically enjoy the beverage like he did when he was human and he really wasn’t supposed to be leaving his apartment, but that didn’t stop him from walking to the local diner at twelve in the morning

It was quiet inside and practically empty, which was a blessing for Frank. He took a seat on a stool farthest away from anyone in the room and quickly ordered his coffee. The wait wasn't long and when his drink finally came- _oh god_ the first sip was heavenly and for the first time in a long time, Frank felt peaceful. He let out a content sigh thinking that maybe, just maybe, he could catch a fucking break. Frank could barely remember a time when he could just sit and take a breath. He found it kind of ironic that he almost felt a little bit human sitting in the tiny diner.

Frank had drunken several cups of coffee before he realized that almost everyone had left the diner save for a kid sitting on a stool three seats over from himself. It was time to go back now- to his little prison of darkness. Bob would probably yell at him since he always knew when he was up to no good. Surely he’d know that Frank had left the apartment and when he found out why he’d flip the fuck out. Or maybe he’d tell Patrick? Frank definitely couldn’t take that silent disappointment stare that would be given to him. He let out a sigh and rested his head on the counter.

“You must have fucked up bad dude.” Franks head shot up. Sat next to him was the young kid who was originally three stools away. He sipped on his coffee quietly waiting for a response. Frank was freaked out because first of all why was this kid talking to him, and secondly why couldn’t Frank sense him? All humans had an aura and vampires could feel that, but this kid- he had nothing at all.

“What do you mean?”

The kid just stared at Frank with an expressionless face. He took another sip of coffee and set it down to fix his glasses.

“ I watch people right; kind of piece them together by watching their actions. If you pay close attention to what people do and how they maneuver, you’d know who had a bad day, or who was secretly angry or depressed or something. In your case you’d know who was a fuck up.” The kid smiled slightly when Frank stared in disbelief.

“Sounds like you had time to plan that out” Frank said as he turned to reach for his coffee that was no longer there, but in the young boys hands.

“I did” He said with a smirk as he sipped on Frank’s coffee. “So will you tell me how you fucked up?”

Frank responded with a very flat and simple ‘no’ before he turned away a looked for the waitress. He had to get out of there, but he sure as hell was going to get at least one more cup of coffee. The kid had remained by Frank, staring even more intensely.

“Why won’t you tell me? They always say it’s better to tell strangers your problems then it is to tell people you know. I don’t judge,” He paused briefly, “Well maybe I do judge a little, but you won’t know.”

“Look kid, even if I were to pour my fucking heart out to you- and let’s clarify that I’m not- I don’t need your sympathy, so you can run along now.” Frank waved his hand and turned away again. He was startled when he heard the boy laugh.

“Trust me I don’t want to show you sympathy, I’m just curious. There’s something off about you, and I like it.” He paused to push his glasses up again. “Will you tell me now?”

“No. Go away.”

“Why? You can’t say I’m trying to be nice, you’re too big of an asshole to deserve my kindness.”

“I just met you! I don’t even know who the fuck you are!” Frank raised his voice in annoyance. The kid still didn’t seem to get the hint. All Frank wanted to do was come in and get his damn coffee and sort out his mind. Now some kid with stupid hair and too many questions had ruined it. Even as Frank tried to give the kid his best death glare, the one that would frighten off the most stubborn vampire, he just stayed where he was. And he still had that stupid smirk on his face.

“If you get to know me will you tell me?”

“If I say yes will you leave?” The boy quickly nodded. Frank sighed and mumbled under his breath about what a mistake this was sure to be. The boy didn’t seem affected; he just stuck his hand out to Frank and smiled.

“Well then it’s nice to meet you, I’m Mikey Way.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank sort of befriends Mikey Way

Frank had no intentions on becoming friends with Mikey Way. The kid was trouble and Frank just knew it. What kind of human didn’t have an aura or even a scent? It kind of scared Frank, but at the same time it made him curious and excited. Mikey was cocky and confident, and no matter how much Frank wanted to deny it, he was kind of drawn to the boy. Even as a human he wasn’t good at resisting his urges and Frank guessed that’s why he’d ended up back at the tiny diner a week later. He couldn’t say that he didn’t at least _try_ to stay away because he really did.

*

_Frank walked into his apartment at three in the morning to find that it wasn’t empty. Truth be told, he knew someone would be there by the time he got back from the diner. Ever since Frank’s ‘incident’ everyone was always keeping tabs on him. This time though it wasn’t Bob, or Brendon, but it was Patrick sat in his living room. To make matters worse he was wearing his signature disappointment face._

_The guilt started to plague Frank’s mind. If there was one person he couldn’t take being angry with him, it was Patrick. He could sit through Bob’s yelling and Brendon’s lectures, but he absolutely hated upsetting Patrick._

_"Sit down Frank" Patrick sighed. Frank felt like a child as he walked towards Patrick._

_“I’m sorry, but-“ Frank was silenced with a wave of Patrick’s hand._

_“I know you’re sorry.” He paused as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “But you know when I, Bob or even Brendon tell you something it’s for your own good right? After what you did people want you dead Frank! If they find you they won’t hesitate to put a stake through your heart. I can’t keep saving you Frank” With that said Patrick stood and left without a single glance back._

_*_

Frank walked to the diner thinking about how stupid he was for going out again, especially when Patrick had been so disappointed the last time he went out. Though it kind of seemed as if Patrick had given up on Frank and if that were true then he didn’t think he should feel too guilty about it.  

Once at the diner, Frank went inside and to his surprise Mikey Way was actually there. He was seated with two mugs of coffee in front of him. As if on cue Mikey looked up and saw Frank. He grinned wide and waved him over.

“I fucking knew you’d be back. Took you longer then I thought it would though.” Mikey said as he passed one of the two mugs to Frank.

“What did you wait for me or something?” Frank laughed. Mikey just stared at him with a serious face and nodded.

“It doesn’t matter though. You actually came back just like I thought you would! I was starting to worry that I might have annoyed you too much last time.”

“You did” Frank snorted. “But you’re quite…peculiar. I guess I’m drawn to that.”

Mikey rolled his eyes dramatically.                                       

“Whatever dude, just don’t keep me waiting so long next time. I’m still very determined to figure you out.” Mikey pushed his glasses down and stared at Frank seriously.

“Ha right. Good luck with that Mikey Way.” 

“I don’t need luck. I told you last time that I watch people, so I’ll figure it out just like I figure everything else out. Besides the Way’s have a certain kind of charm. You’ll come through eventually”

*

In the time Frank stayed at the diner, he had come to learn that Mikey Way was right about one thing, and that was the charm. He was fourteen yet very tall for his age, his hair was weird, his glasses always fell to the tip of his nose, and he smelled kind of strange, but _god damn_ did the kid know how to talk to people. Frank had almost felt kind of comfortable around Mikey, and that was a huge thing to say for someone who wasn’t particularly fond of humans (or vampires, or anything in general). Frank had also learned that Mikey Way was pretty decent.

It’d been a long time since Frank had actually talked to someone. Since entering the vampire life, the only people he had were Bob, Patrick, and Brendon, but they weren’t around much since they worked for the vampire council (Frank had declared them the men in black of the vampire world. It sounded way cooler). It was refreshing having someone new to bond with. Not only that, but Frank was getting a kick out of breaking the rules again.

“What I tell you? You’re already warming up! Mikey Way is one step closer to figuring you out Frank!” Mikey pumped his fist up in the air.

“Sure. We bonded over bands and 80’s slasher movies, I still don’t _know_ you. Just face the fact that you’re not getting any secrets out of me.”

“I never accept defeat.” Mikey grinned and drank his coffee. A silence had formed between them and Frank had felt a little awkward. Thank god for the buzzing of Mikey’s phone. He looked at it briefly and then looked out the window. “That’s my brother. I’ve got to go”

Frank unexpectedly felt the need to protest. He’d be alone again in his apartment once Mikey left. Frank really couldn’t stand that thought.

“Yeah, okay.” Frank nodded. He hoped he didn’t look too disappointed.

“Well um…do you have a phone or something?”

_No_

“Uh, yeah.” Frank mentally kicked himself.

“Sweet I’ll give you my number! You could text me or something. I don’t have anything to write it with…you think you could try to remember it? I swear it’s easy” Mikey said standing up. Frank nodded and listened to Mikey recite his phone number. He mumble a small goodbye to Frank and turned to walk away, but then he stopped. “Hey you know something?”

“What is it?”

“You’re pretty weird. I think you should meet my brother sometime. He’d like you. Maybe you’d like him too.”

 Frank raised his eyebrows questioningly, but Mikey didn’t see, he was already on his way out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's rushed or seems to be going a bit too fast , it's something I tend to do sometimes. Just let me know if it is! I kind of just want to get past all the intro stuff and get to the actual story, you know? If you want to know about updates just check my twitter @asmadasarabbit. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret boyfriends, brothers, and awkward phone calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may have previously read this chapter: I added a small part at the end of where I had originally posted it. This story is very spontaneous, please forgive me.

Mikey sat with his legs propped up on Pete’s lap as he watched his brother rant about getting detention again. They were hanging out in their usual after school spot at the bleachers. Ray, playing games on his phone, Pete staring at Mikey, Gerard talking about something he found interesting or unfair, and Mikey taking it all in with nothing but silent judgement. Just your typical Friday.

“Coach Wise is such a fucking asshole. He knows I hate running! Man, fuck that guy seriously!” Gerard yelled as he paced back and forth on the bleachers. He’d refused to run laps during his gym class (again) resulting in yet another referral for detention. Except Gerard didn’t go to detention, he just came straight to the bleachers so he could talk about it.

“Yeah, Wise is pretty harsh, but I told you that you should have taken it freshman year.” Ray said momentarily looking up from his game. Gerard sighed and changed topics from the evil coach Wise to the unfair school system.

Mikey had started to zone off for a while until he heard his name. Everyone was staring at him intensely.

“You did never told us you had a boyfriend” Pete whispered. _Boyfriend?_

“What the fuck?” Mikey sat up straight.

“Yes boyfriend! Who was that guy you were with at the diner last night?” Gerard smirked. Pete looked at Mikey expectantly and Ray had lost interest in his game. _Oh god no._

“Frank’s not my boyfriend. I just met him last week; it’s not even like that.” Mikey groaned.

Pete pretended to answer texts on his phone while Gerard and Ray giggled and whispered about Mikey having a secret boyfriend. 

“You guys are such assholes” Mikey mumbled as he made his way down the bleachers.

*

“Frank what the fuck?” Brendon stared with wide eyes at his friend. “W-why can’t you just ask Bob?” There was absolutely no way Brendon could get caught up in Franks mess.

“I already told you why! Bob’s a little bitch and he’ll tell Patrick, but you won’t!” Frank explained again for the fifth time. He’d asked Brendon if he could use his phone and when asked why, Frank just told him. He needed the phone so he could talk to his human friend Mikey Way, simple as that. Brendon didn’t see it as a simple thing though. Frank had disobeyed Patrick again not only that but he was with a _human._

It wasn’t that Frank being in contact with a human was a bad thing; vampires had to live among them every day, but befriending humans? Well that was sort of frowned upon ever since the mass murder of 1791. Thousands of vampires were slaughtered at the hands of humans and as you might guess it didn't leave the two sides on good terms. Sure there had been centuries of peace since then, and most humans had stopped believing in the creatures of the night,  but there was still a bitterness. Since Brendon worked as an agent of the vampire council, he wasn't particularly fond of humans. He didn’t want anything to do with them and he was sure that if he helped Frank he’d get into trouble.

But Brendon had a soft spot for Frank. Everyone did.

*

The phone shook slightly in Frank hands. Was he doing the right thing right now? What if Brendon ended up telling Patrick after all? Would he be mad? Would he finally give up on Frank? Or What if-

“Hello?” Frank froze. The person on the other line didn’t sound like Mikey at all. He quickly hung up and looked at the sticky note he’d written Mikey’s number on. Perhaps he dialed it wrong? He sat down and tried again.

“Hello?” The same voice came through again. Frank was extremely confused on what he should do.

“Uh I-is Mikey there?” Frank really hoped this was the right number.

“Nah, Mikey’s in the shower. I’m just taking the liberty of answer his phone for him.” The person replied.

Frank meant to say that he would call back some other time, but he instead said “oh” and remained silent.

“Soooo are you going to tell me who this is or just heavily breathe into the phone?” The stranger spoke up after the moment of silence.

“It’s Mikey’s-“ Frank thought for a moment “Mikey’s friend Frank” Yeah, he was kind of friends with Mikey right? He could say that.

“Wait, Frank? You’re the guy dating my brother right?” _Dating? Brother?_

“What?” Frank almost gasped. There was rusting in the other end and then another voice was heard.

“Gerard what the hell?” The line went dead after that.

_So that was Mikey’s brother._

_*_

_“_ Who was that?” Mikey snatched his phone from his brother.

“You secret boyfriend who I guess really isn’t your boyfriend at all since he sounded so confused about it.” Gerard shrugged.

“You did not ask him that! Please tell me you didn’t.” Mikey’s brother was a real pain in the ass sometimes. Gerard smiled at Mikey who just shook his head and plopped down on the bed. “You probably freaked him out. Now I have to explain how stupid my brother is” Mikey sighed.

“Oh come on, you know you love me mikeyway” Gerard poked his brother in the arm. Mikey swatted him away, so he laughed and went to go to his own room. When the door closed Mikey switched off his light and told himself he’d call Frank back first thing in the morning.

*

Frank woke up at 9am to the most annoying buzzing. He found that the source of the noise was Brendon’s phone that was set on the bedside table. He reached for it and stared at the screen, immediately recognizing that the number was Mikey’s. He answered the phone without thinking.

“Hey” He yawned loudly.

“Oh, hey Frank. I had to apologize about last night. My brother is…well I told you he’s weird.” Mikey mumbled. “Anyway I wanted to know if you were busy today.”

Frank snorted. He was never busy. He sat inside all day drinking bottled blood and watching movies.

“Nope not at all, why?”

“Well me and Gerard, my brother, we’re going to this new comic place. Maybe you want to go? We can pick you up” Mikey says.

 _That’s not a good idea at all; it’s an incredibly bad idea. Don’t fucking do it,_ Frank thinks to himself. However, he’s not very good with making the right decisions, so he says yes to the bad idea. He doesn’t know how big of a mistake that would be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was meh, but hope you liked. Feedback is rad, leave a kudos if you'd like. For update info check my twitter @asmadasarabbit. Thanks for reading!


End file.
